Leif
Leif is a lime green Rock Hard Gladiator and Duelist with long dark green hair. Carries a diamond-shaped leaf, Gem, with her. She has a split personality, her second identity is named Wither (Lona). Personality Leif is a kind of shy, optimistic 15-year-old who believes battles can be won without death. This often gets her hurt as some people take the advantage of her sparing them, to attack. She is quite innocent and never has the intention of using her powers for evil. She will avoid a battle if possible. Leif never attacks with fatal blows, never killing. She will only knock her opponent out but never seeking to kill or inflict fatal damage. Wither is a cold, pessimistic realist who can really kill the mood and her opponents. She’s not tied down by any of Leif’s morals and will do what she deems necessary, even if that means killing someone or something. She is duty-driven and is heavily protective of Leif. Ability (Both Leif and Wither have the exact same abilities, strengths and weaknesses) Gem: A diamond-shaped leaf that can change shape to almost any weapon with the durability of titanium. Leif has three forms: Normal, energy and Life. In Normal, she just has Gem. In Energy, she wears a dark green scarf and can summon copies of Gem.. In this Form, she can summon Gem as a canon of three copies attached together. In Life Form, she has large white wings and Gem is turned into a gold phoenix. She will be able to grant plants around her the ability to move and think, aiding her in battle. She has a tulip friend that can become a huge giant man-eating chomper plant. Weaknesses People with high combat skills can take her down. Large strength attacks can quickly weaken her. Being the 'kind' person she is, she deals little damage at the beginning, only through the fight, when she knows her opponent can handle it, will move to stronger attacks. If so, the opponent can swiftly take her down at the beginning with very strong attacks. Has extreme fears of strong winds while being on a high place. Not the best swimmer. Too much damage inflicted to Gem will also transfer to her. Her merciful character lets her guard down, making easy for opponents to attack or literally back stab her. While fighting the poison in her body as to not kill her opponent, this gives her foe an advantage while she is temporary immobilised. Backstory Leif met Grenendaris, Energy of Life, in her hometown, who bestowed her powers of Life as his Chosen. She helps him keep things in balance and things healthy in his forest. She has a best friend, Storm and a few close ones, to name a few: Pax, Swift and Saurus. However, in a fight against Ginn, her heart was infected with Grin, whose influence poisoned it with hatred and anger, which made Wither more aggressive. Sometimes this poison causes Wither to act up during battles, causing Leif to lose her 'merciful' touch. Leif usually stops Wither in time... She always tries to keep calm due to this fact. She came to Cier, passing from her world to here. Though confused and slightly homesick, she's trying to adapt and fit into life here as a duelist, at least until she find her way home. (Wither, after being influenced by Grin's and his poison, has tried more valiantly to protect Leif when she is badly hurt (mentally or physically), too startled, or unprepared in a situation or fight. This results in Wither attacking opponents ruthlessly, until her rage is appeased or she is certain they can do Leif no harm. Or in some cases, when Leif insists for her to stop while being in emotional unbalance. But Leif never blames her, knowing Wither is just trying to defend Leif, in the way she would not prefer which would be murder.) Battles Leif vs Shadow Lotus- WON Leif vs Cirtex- WON Leif vs Noid- WON Leif vs Nora- WON Category:Good Guy Category:Character Category:Duelist